


[Podfic] On A Moonless Night

by Hananobira



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: The Sailor Animamates aren't the only ones that make it dangerous for a soldier to walk the streets alone at night.





	[Podfic] On A Moonless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On A Moonless Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508754) by [sacrilegist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrilegist/pseuds/sacrilegist). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
My love to the ALPA mods for all their hours of hard work!

Thanks to sacrilegist for permission to record this podfic.

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/508754>  
Length: 00:10:21

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Awesome%20Ladies/Moonless%20Night.mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Awesome%20Ladies/Moonless%20Night.m4b) (10 MB)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
